


Too hot (Hot damn)

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hot Weather, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Ridiculous
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Non sai davvero cos'è il caldo finché non provi a lavorare d'agosto in un laboratorio pieno di frigoriferi e computer e macchinari bollenti a Panama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Smetterò mai di scrivere di Newt che reagisce come una dama vittoriana quando Hermann si scopre un centimetro di pelle più del solito? No, next question.
> 
> Titolo @ _Uptown Funk_ \- Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars.

Non sai davvero cos'è il caldo finché non provi a lavorare d'agosto in un laboratorio pieno di frigoriferi e computer e macchinari bollenti a Panama.   
  
Non che Newt ci abbia provato. Dopo cinque minuti aveva mollato il resto della sua squadra a compromettere campioni sudandoci sopra e si era nascosto in camera sua, al buio, in mutande, a buttare giù esperimenti al registratore e a cercare di non morire.   
  
Ha sempre lavorato meglio di notte, comunque. Evitare un colpo di calore è solo un graditissimo bonus. Farebbe anche a meno della t-shirt, sinceramente, ma non vuole _altre_ ustioni da bile di kaiju. E poi Hermann aveva fatto quella faccia sconvolta solo la prima volta, dopo erano partite le segnalazioni per molestie.   
  
Perché anche il _dottor_ Gottlieb, in una situazione del genere, riconosce i vantaggi di lavorare di notte. Non di vestirsi come un normale essere umano, però.   
  
("Sto _benissimo_ , dottor Geiszler. Un gentiluomo non suda.")   
  
Newt si preoccuperebbe anche per la sua salute se Hermann non fosse l'individuo più insopportabile che abbia mai conosciuto. Per cui quando arriva ogni sera, sguardo arcigno e giacca di tweed, Newt lo ignora. (Almeno finché non lo sente bofonchiare teorie ridicole.)   
  
Questa notte è così concentrato sul proprio lavoro che non lo nota nemmeno arrivare, ma quando alla fine alza gli occhi rischia di tagliarsi un dito con un bisturi perché Hermann-   
  
Hermann è _in maniche di camicia_.   
  
C'è la sua giacca abbandonata su una sedia, e ci sono i suoi _polsi_ nudi davanti a tutto il mondo, perché si è arrotolato le maniche fino ai _gomiti_ e si è _slacciato il colletto_ e-   
  
" _Cosa?_ "   
  
Newt strilla il primo insulto che gli viene in mente poi fugge nella cella frigorifera.   
  
Potrebbe lavorare qui, d'ora in poi. Anche là fuori ormai è diventato troppo caldo.


End file.
